Call Me Maybe
Not to be confused with Call Me. '"Call Me Maybe"' by ''Carly Rae Jepsen is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancer Classic The dancer wears a golden dress with a heart in the middle and a pink line coming from the heart. She wears golden high heels as well, and her hair is pink. Alternate The dancer wears the same dress but now she has a blue jean jacket on top of her dress, also her hair is pink from the top and purple from the tips. She is now wearing golden sneakers. Battle The dancer wears the same clothes as in the Alternate version but her hair is now black and her jean jacket is pink like the heart on her dress. Her glove is now sky blue. Callmemaybe coach 1 big.png|Classic Mode Callmemaybealternateextraction.png|Alternate Mode Bodyrockvsloveyoulike_coach_2.png|Battle Mode Background The dancer performs inside what appears to be a smartphone. The phone background is orange/pink with swirls on it. Also, orange apps are noticeable, and they play a big part during the dance routine. When the chorus appears, emoticons and symbols can be seen "raining" down. The Alternate mode have the same Background but the apps move different. Gold Moves Classic There are a total of five Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: Bang your fist in the air fast once.' Gold Move 3:' Hold your arms out.' Gold Move 4: '''Wipe you hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. '''Gold Move 5:' Put your hand in a phone-talking pose fast when "So call me maybe" is sung. CallMeMaybeGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 CallMeMaybeGM3.png|Gold Move 3 CallMeMaybeGM4.png|Gold Move 4 CallMeMaybeGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Alternate There is one Gold Move in the alternate routine: Only Gold Move: Do the phone-talking pose, but "throw the phone away" and jump with your right hand stretched out when "So call me maybe" is sung. Call Me Maybe GM ALT.png|Only Gold Move Mashup Call Me Maybe ''has a Mashup. Dancers ''(no repeats): *'Call Me Maybe' (JD4) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Girls & Boys (JD) *Step By Step (JD) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Acceptable in the 80s (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Hot n Cold (JD) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Teenage Dream (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Call Me Maybe ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Call Me Maybe' * Hands 'N' Hips/Sweet Stroke/Glam Swing/Tempo Touch * Slasher/Candy/Party Lights/Cyber Box * Tear It Up/Russian Bounce/Fashion Snap/Sparkle 'N' Spin * Denim Dude/Knee Pop/Side To Side/Shoot Em Up * Push 'N' Pull/Cosmic Boogie/Giggle Box/Techno Tonic * Ironing/Hopscotch Throw/Ice Breaker/Hands Up * Dog Call/Come On/Pin-Up Kick/Happy Slide * What's Wrong/Russian Skip/Spanish Groove/Sweet Caress * Follow Me/Glider Girl/Step In Style/Malibu Waves * Smelly Boy/Fighting Santa/Letting Go/Pop Rock Wind * Clubbing/Tribal Magic/Stop And Go/Super Groovy * Dungarees/Funky Frog/Windscreen Wiper/Swan Walk * Eight Ball/Cosmic Shooter/Wind Up Pony/Cyber Man * Champion's Stretch/Chicken Dance/Party Boy/Katana * Pretty Bride/Cutie Pie/Angry Twist/Here 'N' Now * Peace And Love/Hopscotch Kata/Forward Rewind/Broken Hearted * Watching You/Flying Santa/Freedom/Despair * Football Boy/Milkshake/No Way/Spinning Points * Beyond The Earth/Old School Clap/Crack It/Open Your Heart * Heart Strong/Egyptian Jump/Groovy Jerk/Wonder Boy * You And Me/Frog On Fire/Party Whip/Pendulum Whip * Call Me Maybe Battle Call Me Maybe ''has a battle against ''Beauty and a Beat. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Call Me Maybe ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Call Me Maybe * Walk This Way '(Ladies Only)' * Papaoutai '(Ultra Violet)' Alternate * 4x4 '(Best Of JD4) ' Captions Both versions of ''Call Me Maybe appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic * Aie Aie Aie * Box Step * Call Me * Crazy Walk * Happy Talk * Heart Throb * Phone Me Alternate * Heart Throb Jive * Kick a*s (Beta) Trivia *Every time Call Me Maybe is sung, the phone shows that a missed call. ** She doesn't miss a call at her last gold move strangely. ** At the 10th missed call, the song finished because the "phone has low battery". *When the song starts and when it ends you can see a poster on the left hand side with the Mas Que Nada dancer on it. *The avatar from Call Me Maybe is featured in Just Dance 2014 as a back-up dancer in Fine China. *On an episode of American Dad (Introducing The Naughty Stewardesses), Roger can be seen doing the moves from the Classic routine. * A move from this choreography is recycled in Dark Horse. * In the dance quests, on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, the dance style it wants the player to get is "Cute." * The jacket which the Alternate dancer is wearing resembles I Kissed a Girl's Classic. *The alternate is unlocked through Uplay on Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U. * The alternate had a beta caption that was highly inappropriate under the name Kick ass. Gallery CallMeMaybeClassic.jpg|Classic ALTERNATE_Call_Me_Maybe.jpg|Alternate callmemaybe.jpg|Call Me Maybe Call Me Maybe Alternate.png|Call Me Maybe (Alternate Mode) CMM Dancer.png|The phonecall CallMeMaybeExtracted.png Callandfine.png callmemaybeinactive.png just-dance-4-playstation-3-ps3-1349365913-008.jpg|Call Me Maybe on the menu Call Me Maybe Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram cmm.png|The Pictograms Call me maybe in menu.png Callmemaybealternateinmenu.png Callmemaybemashupmenu.png Screen_Shot_2015-01-18_at_4.25.38_PM.png|Beta Caption CallMeMaybeShape1.png Videos File:Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe File:Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe (Alternate Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Call me maybe Puppet master mode Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with Alternate Routines